<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soturikissat by Angel_life442</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319307">Soturikissat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_life442/pseuds/Angel_life442'>Angel_life442</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_life442/pseuds/Angel_life442</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soturikissat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soturikissat<br/>
Tulen aika<br/>
Esinäytös<br/>
Oli täysi kuu. Metsässä oli hiljaista. Yksi kissa joukko kävelivät metsää pitkin. "Mitä ihmettä?" maukui yksi kissoista. "Miksi nelipuussa on nyt viisi puuta?" Kysyi yksi toinen kissa. "Tervehdys, Myrskyklaanin kissat", maukui heitä vastassa oleva kolli. Hänen turkkinsa oli valkoinen joka kimmelsi kuun valossa. "Tervehdys, Pitkätähti", maukui yksi Myrskyklaanin kissoista. "Ihmetteletkö sinäkin miksi täällä on viisi puuta?" kysyi Pitkätähti. "Kyllä", maukui siniharmaa turkkinen naaras. "Sinitähti, luulin ettet tulisi", sanoi Pitkätähti. "Kuulemma täällä on uusi klaani", sanoi Sinitähti. "Me kuulemma näemme heidät seuraavassa kokoontumisessa", sanoi Pitkätähti. "Minkäköhänlainen niiden päällikkö on?" maukui Sinitähti. Pitkätähti pysyi hiljaa kunnes sanoi "Me nähdään ne seuraavassa kokoontumisessa". Myrskyklaanin kissat sekä Pitkätähti jatkoivat matkaa. </p><p>Luku 1<br/>
Aamu alkoi sarastaa. Valkotähti räpytteli silmiään kun tuli pois päällikön pesästä. Hän huomasi kun Valkosilmä käveli pois sotureiden pesästä. Hän viittoi hännällään valkoisen soturin luokseen. Kun Valkosilmä oli kuuloetäisyydellä niin Valkotähti aloitti "Voisitko ottaa Arpisilmän, Tulimielen ja Ruskatassun mukaan aamu partioon". Valkosilmä nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään kohti sotureiden pesää. Valkotähti jäi istumaan pesänsä viereen ja katseli aukiota kun kissat alkoivat tulla pesistään. Hän päätti mennä tapaamaan kuningattaria. Kun hän oli päässyt pentutarhan suuaukolle niin hän huomasi edessään tummansinisen naaraan. "Huomenta, Kuunkita" maukui Valkotähti. "Huomenta", vastasi Kuunkita. He jäivät juttelemaan toisilleen kunnes Valkotähti huomasi Värikästassun. Valkotähti naukui hyvästit Kuunkidalle ja lähti kävelemään kohti oppilasta. Kun oppilas näki päällikkönsä niin hän suoristi ryhtinsä. "Huomenta Valkotähti", maukui Värikästassu. "Missä mestarisi on?" kysyi Valkotähti. Värikästassu katsoi ympärilleen. "En tiedä missä hän on",hän maukui lopulta. Valkotähti katsoi oppilasta sinisillä silmillään ja sanoi "Voin mennä etsimään mestariasi". Valkotähti lähti kävelemään kohti sotureiden pesää ja huomasi että tummanpunainen kolli istui pesän vieressä. "Huomenta Arpinaama", sanoi Valkotähti. Tummanpunainen kolli katsoi valkoista päällikköään ja nyökkäsi. "Sinun pitäisi mennä oppilaasi luo harjoituskiville", maukui Valkotähti. Arpinaama katsoi päällikköä ja lähti kävelemään oppilaan luo. Valkotähti lähti kävelemään kohti parantajan pesää. Kun hän pääsi pesälle niin hän huomasi kun musta kolli katsoi yrtti kasoja. Valkotähti maukui mustan kollin luokseen. "Huomenta Valkotähti", sanoi musta kolli. "Huomenta Tummatunne", maukui valkoinen naaras. "Mikä sinut tuo pesälleni" kysyi parantaja. "Tulin kysymään että, milloin on meidän aika mennä kokoontumiseen?" Valkotähti maukui. Parantaja mietti hetken kunnes maukui "Tänä yönä". Valkotähti nyökkäsi ja naukui hyvästit parantajalle ja lähti pois pesästä. Valkotähti käveli kohti pesäänsä. Kun hän oli pesänsä lähellä niin hän kiipesi puun oksaan. "Tulkoon kaikki klaanikissat suurtammelle klaani kokoukseen" maukui Valkotähti. Kissat alkoivat kerääntyä suurtammen juurelle. Kun kaikki oli kuuloetäisyydellä Valkotähti aloitti "Tänä yönä on meidän aikamme osallistua kokoukseen".  Kissa joukosta alkoi kuulua hyväksyvää supinaa. "Joten minun täytyy ottaa mukaan viisi soturia, kaksi oppilasta, varapäällikön ja parantajan", Valkotähti maukui. "Ketkä aijot ottaa?" kysyi yksi oppilaista. "Otan sotureista mukaani Täpläturkin, Littajalan, Punakynnen, Tulimielen ja Rikkosilmän", sanoi Valkotähti. "Oppilaista otan Ruskatassun ja Värikästassun", hän lisäsi. "Niiden jonka nimet sanoin niin menkää ottamaan tuoresaaliskasasta syötävää ja menkää lepäämään, lähdemme kuu huipun hetkellä", sanoi Valkotähti.  Kissa joukosta kuului hyväksyvää supinaa. "Kokous on päättynyt", Valkotähti maukui lopulta. Hän hyppäsi pois suurtammelta ja lähti kävelemään kohti tuoresaaliskasaa. Hän otti suuhunsa vesimyyrän ja lähti omaan pesäänsä. </p><p>Ilta alkoi sarastaa. Valkotähti makoili pesänsä vieressä ja odotti että hänen varapäällikkönsä tulisi pois sotureiden pesästä. Hän näki että Tummatunne käveli jo hänen luokseen. "Hyvää iltaa, Valkotähti", maukui Tummatunne. Valkotähti nyökkäsi parantajalle ja nousi istumaan. "Tulitko odottamaan muita?" Valkotähti kysyi. Parantaja nyökkäsi ja istahti päällikkönsä viereen. Pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen Valkotähti huomasi kun Tulimieli ja kaikki muut soturit hänen takanaan tulivat heitä kohti. "Viimeinkin", maukui parantaja joka nousi seisomaan. Valkotähti käveli paranjan kanssa sotureiden luo. "Rikkosilmä", sanoi Valkotähti. Musta valkoinen soturi käänsi katseensa kohti päällikköön. "Voisitko mennä hakemaan Ruskatassun ja Värikästassun", maukui Valkotähti. Rikkosilmä nyökkäsi ja lähti oppilaiden pesään. Hetken päästä hän tuli oppilaat mukanaan suurtammen viereen. "Hyvä, nyt voidaan lähteä", sanoi Valkotähti. Kissa joukko lähtivät kävelemään kohti piikkiherne tunnelia. Valkotähti oli jonon edessä johtamassa kissa joukkoa kohti kokouspaikkaa. Hänen vieressään käveli varapäällikkö. "Laavakynsi", naukui Valkotähti. Laavakynsi käänsi katseensa kohti päällikköön. "Niin?" kysyi Laavakynsi. "Menisitkö jonon perään vahtimaan ettei kukaan jää jälkeen", naukui Valkotähti. Laavakynsi nyökkäsi ja hidasti vauhtiaan. Valkotähti pysähtyi ukkospolun varrella. "Nyt meidän täytyy kulkea nopeasti ukkospolun yli", Valkotähti korotti ääntään jotta kaikki kuulisi. Hän kuuli kun hirviö oli tulossa. "Maahan!" huusi Laavakynsi. Koko kissa joukko laskeutuivat maahan piiloon. Hirviön murina alkoi voimistua. "Älkää liikkuko", naukui Valkotähti. Hirviö ajoi heidän ohitse. "Täällä haisee pahalle", naukui Värikästassu. Laavakynsi antoi oppilaalle varoittavan katseen. "Nyt ylitetään ukkospolku", naukui Valkotähti. Koko kissa joukko alkoi juosta ukkospolun yli. "Huh nyt jatketaan matkaa", naukui Valkotähti. He pääsivät jyrkänteelle josta näki viisi tammea. Valkotähti näki kun siellä oli muita kissoja. Hän antoi hännällään merkin sotureille jotta he voivat laskeutua muitten kissojen luo. Valkotähti suuntasi kohti kiveä jossa oli neljä kissaa. "Tervehdys", naukui siniharmaa turkkinen kissa. "Pian aloitetaan kokous", naukui toinen kissoista. Valkotähti nyökkäsi. Mustaturkkinen kissa hyppäsi muiden edellä kiven päälle. "Tämä tässä on puhujan kivi", naukui mustaturkkinen kissa. "On aika aloittaa kokous", sanoi siniharmaa turkkinen kissa. Kaikki kolme kissaa hyppäsivät puhujan kivelle. Valkotähti huokaisi ja hyppäsi myös puhujan kivelle. Siniharmaa turkkinen kissa naukaisi aloitus äänen. Hän aloitti "Tänään on erityinen päivä, koska tänne on tullut uusi klaani". Siniharmaa turkkinen kissa käänsi katseensa kohti Valkotähteen. "Nimeni on Sinitähti, olen Myrskyklaanin päällikkö", hän naukui. Toinen kissoista otti puheenvuoron. "Nimeni on Pitkätähti, olen Tuuliklaanin päällikkö", hän naukui. Mustaturkkinen kissa otti puheenvuoron. "Nimeni on Yötähti, olen Varjoklaanin päällikkö". Viimeisinpänä otti mustavalkoinen kissa. "Nimeni on Väärätähti, olen Jokiklaanin päällikkö". Sinitähti katsoi Valkotähteä. "Mikä on sinun nimesi?" Hän kysyi. "Nimeni on Valkotähti, olen Tuliklaanin päällikkö",hän naukui. Tuliklaanin kissojen joukosta kuului hurrausta. Valkotähti hiljensi kissat hännän heilauttamalla. "Kuka haluaa ensin kertoa kuulumiset", maukui Sinitähti. Yötähti astui kiven juurelle. Hän aloitti "Varjoklaanissa sujuu hyvin, riistaa on paljon". Valkotähti kuunteli kun kissa joukosta kuului epäilyttävää supinaa. "Meille on myös syntynyt uusi pentue, heitä ei ole vielä nimetty", Yötähti jatkoi. Valkotähti näki kun raidallinen soturi käveli kohti puhujan kiveä. "Kuka olet ja mitä asiaa?" kysyi Valkotähti. Kissa tuijotti Valkotähteä meripihkan värisillä silmillään. "Tiikerikynsi", naukui Sinitähti. Tiikerikynsi käänsi katseensa kohti siniharmaaseen päällikköön. "Palaa takaisin omalle paikallesi", Sinitähti sähisi. Tiikerikynsi palasi takaisin sivuun. "Voitte jatkaa Yötähti", naukui Pitkätähti. </p><p>Aamu alkoi sarastaa. Oli kulunut kaksi päivää viime kokoontumisesta. Valkotähti istui suurtammen juurella. Hän katsoi tyhjää aukiota. Hän nousi jaloilleen ja lähti kävelemään kohti piikkiherne tunnelia. Voisin mennä metsästämään,Valkotähti sanoi ajatuksissaan. Koska ei ole muutakaan tekemistä. Piikkiherne tunnelin piikit raapivat Valkotähden turkkia. Kun hän oli päässyt pois piikkiherne tunnelista niin hän alkoi kävellä kohti pensaikkoa. Valkotähti avasi suunsa maistaakseen ilmaa. Outoa, ei täällä yleensä haise rotan tuoksuja. Valkotähti käänsi katseensa kohti toista pensaikkoa. Siellä näkyi karvainen häntä. Valkotähti käveli hännän luokse ja tökkäsi tassullaan sitä. Pensaikosta kuului naukaisu. "Kuka siellä?" kysyi Valkotähti. Musta valkoinen kolli tuli esiin pensaikosta. "Pitkätähti, mitä teet reviirilläni", maukui Valkotähti. Pitkätähti ei vastannut mitään. Hän vain tuijotti Valkotähteä. Valkotähti nosti ylähuultaan paljastaakseen hampaansa. "En tullut taistelemaan", naukui Pitkätähti. Valkotähti katsoi Pitkätähteä. "Mitä asiaa sinulla on reviirilleni?" kysyi Valkotähti. "Tulin etsimään klaaninne päällikköä", vastasi Pitkätähti. "Minä olen Valkotähti", maukui Valkotähti. Pitkätähti katsoi noloissaan Valkotähteä. Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus, ainoastaan tuulen humina kuului. "Olen pahoillani", maukui Pitkätähti. "En tunnistanut sinua", hän lisäsi nopeasti. Valkotähti nyökkäsi. "Tule, mennään pesälleni juttelemaan, siis jos sinulla on jotain asiaa", naukui Valkotähti</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>